


Get a Little Closer

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fluff, Castiel x Reader Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Get a Little Closer

Cas rested his head against the back of the couch, letting out a long breath. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t figure out how to work the Netflix on the Blu-Ray player. And he was bored, really bored. The Winchesters were out on a simple job, leaving him at the bunker to entertain himself.  
He pressed just about every button on the remote ten times before giving up. Dean had shown him how to use the complex device several times, but it never stuck. Stupid human machinery.  
“Need some help, Bud?” you chuckled as you entered the room. Cas spun around on the couch, obviously forgetting that you stayed behind too. “Here—” You grabbed the remote from his hand as you fell back onto the couch. “Click the Netflix button and let it load. Then, click your name and pick a show.” You turned to the flustered angel and smiled. “Remember to press the OK button to select something, not the play button.”  
Cas nodded as he slipped the remote out of your hand. He couldn’t help but smile at the kindness in your voice, not just now, but always. He loved the way you never lost your patience with him and how you were always willing to lend a hand.  
“Thank you, Y/N.” Cas smiled as he flipped through the movie options. You nodded stood from the couch. You stopped as a hand gently grabbed your wrist. You turned to Cas, confused. Cas peered up shyly as his cheeks flushed. “Will you watch a movie with me?”  
His eyes were soft as his smile widened. You slowly slipped your hand free. The two of you had never done something like this together, not without the brothers. You body tensed as your mind raced. “Sure, your pick. I’m gonna go grab some tea.” You bit your lip in excitement as you skipped to the kitchen.  
You returned to the angel a few minutes later, your favorite lavender tea in hand. You gently placed the mug onto the coffee table before plopping yourself beside Cas.  
The beginning credit rolled on the screen. “Transformers? Oh geez,” you mumbled, preparing yourself for a lot of explaining. So far, from what the boys told you, Cas had a really hard time enjoying anything with a complex plot line. And this, well, you would just have to see.  
“What? Do you not like this movie?” Cas tilted his head, his adorable smile quickly vanishing.  
You scooted a little closer to him. “No, I just hope you will.” You licked your lips just before picking your mug back up and bringing it to your lips. After a few more sips, you placed the mug down on the table with a light clink.  
Through the first fifteen minutes of the movie, Cas was completely silent with his eyes locked on the screen. You relaxed back into the plush couch and sighed.  
“So, the Autobots—“  
You cleared your throat, cutting him off. “Cas, watch the movie. It will explain itself.” You pulled your legs onto the sofa and curled them at your side, slowly inching closer to Cas.  
You turned to the majestic being beside you. His oversized t-shirt draped over his shoulders and fell far past his waist. Dean and Sam had obviously let him choose his own lounge clothes last time they went clothes shopping. His charcoal gray sweats were littered with small holes. You recognized them as Dean’s, obviously handed down.  
Cas shifted his arm onto the couch back behind you. “Y/N, you’re going to miss the storyline.” Cas turned to you. “Is there something on my face?”  
You chuckled, “No, Cas. I just—nevermind.” You turned back to the screen.  
Cas furrowed his brow before turning back to the screen. Your cheeks blushed as you scooted a few inches closer to him, resting your knee gently against his. Cas didn’t seem to notice as he continued to stare at the screen. He jumped as an explosion echoed through the room. Cas’s hand slapped against your thigh as his eyes widened, still glued to the TV. As the violence ensued, the grip on your leg tightened.  
You slid your hand over his, your thumb gently running back and forth over his knuckles. “Cas, it’s okay. It’s just a movie.”  
Cas’s body slowly relaxed. You pulled his hand closer to you as you pulled him towards you.  
“Come here.” You pulled the startled angel against you as you continued to rub his hand. He was always startled by action movies, especially the loud parts. You smoothed your free hand over his back as you soothed his tense muscles. “Maybe we should watch something else? You’re getting really worked up.”  
Cas turned to you. “No, I want to see what happens.” He winced as another explosion went off in the background. “Maybe you could move a little closer? I feel better with you near me.”  
Your stomach fluttered at his innocent words. You shifted against him, holding him lightly against you. The usually rough and tumble angel sank into you, leaning his head on your shoulder. Your skin tingled at his touch as he nestled into the crook of your neck. His lips grazed against the sensitive skin.  
Hmmm. What was this now?  
“Can you get a little closer?” he mumbled against you. You turned to the angel, slithering your hand around his waist to his back. His hand made its way to your hip. He pulled you against him. “Is this okay?” he asked before placing a light kiss on your neck.  
“Of course,” you whispered as you leaned your head against his. He quickly pulled his head back, leaving his lips just inches from yours. Your eyes met as you raised an eyebrow. “So, Dean’s been teaching you a few things?” you played as you rubbed your nose against his.  
Cas bit his lower lip. “Actually, Sam has been much more helpful when I’ve asked him questions regarding intimacy and flirtation. I found Dean’s answers to be a bit too… impersonal. Sam has been in a few more long term, meaningful relationships, making him a much more reliable source.” Cas’s perfect lips curved into a sweet smile. “And a much more accurate one.” His eyes flicked down to your lips.  
You quickly crashed your lips to his as you ran your fingers through his hair. His touch was soft and kind, his lower lip lightly grazing against yours as he pulled away. His eyes locked to yours again, the deep blue glistening in the flickering light of the TV.  
He didn’t even flinch as another loud, violent boom erupted from the television.


End file.
